


One Night is Just Long Enough!

by Fabellion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Could Technically Be, Cuddling & Snuggling, Huddling For Warmth, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, and kellan doesn't know how to handle Feelings, dragon boys, lockhart has a lack of human social understanding, there's another one i almost missed lmao, there's just one but yknow, thus lack of human social boundaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabellion/pseuds/Fabellion
Summary: A half-dragon boy and a stubborn blonde share a nest of hay in a barn together because the night is cold and Lockhart is Rightfully Worried™️.Nah, but really, it's exactly what it says on the tin. I would've used what were technically the opening lines as the summary, but repetition can get weary fast if not used right.Anyway, enjoy y'all's gays(Also, I only realized just now how much this sounds like Barbarian Bakugou and Dragon Kirishima lmao)





	One Night is Just Long Enough!

**Author's Note:**

> eyy what's this? more of my stupid ocs whoop whoop
> 
> but really, these two are pretty special to me. they both came to me in the same dream, except back then lockhart was Just A Dragon and i'm almost 98% sure kellan's name started with an L
> 
> but nevermind that--they're here they're queer and they're ready for your cheers because I really hope you guys happen to enjoy this QvQ I'll admit it's a little rushed near the end (try _more like the whole thing_) but it's been sitting in my drafts for months and i just now got around to finishing it
> 
> im p sure this would get more attention if it was porn but i can live with that ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_[ Kellan and Lockhart, weary from their travels, decided to hunker down in an abandoned farmhouse once the sun falls. Nighttime is terribly dark and cold, so Lockhart is understandably confused when his friend of two months scrapes together his own makeshift bed rather than--like any reasonable creature would do--share his warmth in Lockhart’s own. ]_

Confusion tugged at his chest as he watched the blond boy flop down into a nest of hay adjacent to his own. “What are you doing?” 

Kellan shot him a glance amidst his shifting and shuffling, obviously not having expected the dragon boy to say anything. He raised an eyebrow at the other’s questioning stare. “Bedding down for the night…?” He ventured, voice tinged with uncertainty. That _was_ what was happening, right? Seeing as how Kellan could see belts of stars winking across the horizon, he surely thought so. Then again, this could all just be him yet again misinterpreting Lockhart’s weird dragon habits as something completely normal, but the slow yawn said dragon failed to stifle spoke otherwise. So then, what was he referring to…? 

As if in response, Lockhart lolled across the bed until he lay comfortably at its right side--the area closest to the barn wall and, consequently, the crisp of night seeping in between the aged wooden boards. His gaze jumped back to Kellan’s as soon as he was settled, and the stark, striking blue of his expectancy found there left the blond tense and puzzled. 

Kellan was stumped. What was the dragon boy getting at, shuffling closer to the cold and staring him down in a way that set the blood simmering beneath his skin to flash-boil? What was it that had his saliva scrape down his throat in a way that felt like he’d swallowed sandpaper? _(Kellan winced at the feeling and resigned to gulp again until he got himself a drink.)_ He licked at his dry lips self-consciously and tried to ignore the flush practically peeling his skin at the noise of question Lockhart gave. 

“Are you not cold? Winter is nearing,” the half-dragon crooned. _I know that,_ Kellan’s mind flustered, but Lockhart’s next words drove right through his thoughts. 

“Come here.”

“.... Eh?”

“I said,” Lockhart chuffed, sweeping his tail across the open space beside him in indication, and Kellan wished his heart wouldn’t leap at how much it seemed instead like an _invitation,_ “Come here. I can keep you warm, if you wish. It wouldn’t do for any one of us to become ill, yes?” 

Flames licked and rippled through Kellan’s skin and he knew he had to look anything but cold right now. Still, though, it’s not like he could refuse Lockhart when the boy’s blue eyes were brimming with so much… hope? Expectancy? Kellan wasn’t sure, but no matter the softness intended behind it it still turned his stomach in an inferno-ridden cartwheel. He found himself dredging up from his own bed of hay and stumbling across the soil less tactfully than a drunken man with a blindfold, despite his earlier inhibitions. 

Lockhart simply laughed at the display as Kellan hunkered back down without saying anything. The blonde felt more than heard the sound rumble through his chest, and with a still blush-stricken face he pointedly made to scoot away from where he’d accidentally sat flush against the dragon’s chest. No such chance, it seemed; the moment he’d gotten close enough, Lockhart sweeped his tail back before them and wrapped Kellan up in a swirl of scales and softness.

Kellan gasped and involuntarily shot out his hands to grapple at Lockhart’s snaking tail. He was so unbelievably warm, the blonde couldn’t help noting. How could a cold-blooded creature be so warm? There was something so unfair about all of this, yet Lockhart paid no such attention to Kellan’s inner turmoil. He simply draped his head back upon the hay, heaved a deep, frost-laden breath, and closed his eyes with a gentle murmur of, “goodnight, Kellan. Rest well.” The blonde felt his ears burn at the amusement laced behind it.

Still, it had to have been nearing midnight, and the dragon was giving heat like a furnace; Kellan would be lying if he said his eyes weren’t drooping in their sockets. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad if he just let himself…

Of course, the second Lockhart so much as felt his muscles give (no matter how slowly) the dragon was exuding an air of such triumph that Kellan hardly needed to look to just _know_ he was smiling. If his maw had been any closer to Kellan’s body he surely would’ve been able to feel it stretching into that stupid, infuriating, perfect curve of a grin. Despite his earlier thoughts, he found himself gulping _(ouch, sandpaper-throat, he forgot--!)_; Kellan was wrong, and he had no idea how he was to handle this.

It was going to be a long night. And, if Kellan knew Lockhart, one lulled by the soft, chirrupy croon of lullaby-echoed victories.


End file.
